YOU
by Megaphone.Kills.You
Summary: 'White is her skin, red is the blood and black is your heart. You didn't love her, hell, you didn't even really like her. And still, for her, a stranger, you endured all those troubles. She met her desired end and you think some things are just unfair.'
1. Kill the victim is easier said than done

You walk down the long corridors, two men behind you, two in front of you and you want nothing more than get this over as soon as possible. You're not the right type for missions like this and you really don't want to do this, but still it's your mission and you have to complete it.

The task itself is quite easy; you're to escort a girl to Iwagakure, but only on the outside, that is only to get near the female. Your real mission is to take her far away from home and assassinate her in order to provoke a fight between the girl's family and your client's.

You've heard stories about the young girl. Some of them are true, some not, but the most important one is that she is living in a cage so she won't kill any more innocent. Unbeknownst to her parents, not all of her victims were innocents and many people want her out of their way in case she comes out of her prison one day.

And so you were hired to your current mission.

It took you some time to gain the people's trust but it worked and that's all that counts. Still, you aren't exactly the most patient person on earth and it bothers you to waste so much time with this.

"We're almost here. I think you should talk with her some time before you start your journey. She's so distrustful and fearful, she probably wants to get to know you" announces the one of the men, her father. Great, just great. You now have to stay even longer. You begin to wonder if this is really worth the time.

The sound of a key being turned in a lock reaches your ears and you can't hold back the sigh of relieve. Finally.

The cage's door is opened and you step inside. Your heartbeat stays calm, you're not scared of her even though you can't spot her anywhere and the lighting is a joke. "Is it okay when I stay inside here alone?" you ask, not because you don't want to be alone, but because you need to know some things. "Of course! You're a skilled shinobi, after all." is the answer. "So is she" you retort. "You'll see, she can't do much. It's safe to stay alone for ninjas like you."

Then you hear the other men's steps disappearing and your eyes wander through the cage until you see the figure of a sleeping girl lying on the cold, hard floor. You don't have the time to dwell on the father's words; you go over to her and shake her slightly.

To your dismay, she tries to wave you off; she tosses and turns to get away from you while she stays asleep. Your impatience is growing so you demand rather loudly "Wake up!"

The girl complies slowly and you can't see her face. A few seconds pass while she tries to fully awake. As soon as she registered the situation, she starts trembling and in a matter of seconds rushes to the other side of her small cell, staggering to her feet. Her reaction is only understandable and when you turn to look at her face a little, oh-so-little wave of pity washes over you.

Her irregularly long hair is shining in the light of the crappy light bulb. You can see that her hair is a midnight blue, contrasting blatant with her pale skin. Her face is twisted, but you realize that it's not in fear, but in pain. You secretly wonder what her eye color is yet you push this thought out of your mind.

"YOU!" she says and you're amazed that she can keep her voice so calm. "State who you are and what your business here is!"

Should you tell her?

Should you answer?

You can swear, you thought about what to say when she asks that, but you can't remember it now.

Before you can decide on what to do, the female leans over to you, examines your face closely (Her eyes are a piercing ice-blue).You're aware of the fact that you didn't use any jutsu to change your looks. You were told that it was safe to do that; you're not known in this area of the country. Yet.

However, this girl seems to recognize you; realization, or what seems like it, apparently dawns to her and washes over her face. You're not sure what to do now.

What if she knows?

Wait, wait, what are you thinking there?

YOU shouldn't be the one worrying. You could always kill off all the people in this place easily.

You focus on the girl that is shaking her head from side to side in disbelief, a confused and skeptic look in her eyes. "You're an Uchiha?" It doesn't sound like a question, more like a statement, and damn, she's right.

Now the information sinks in, she presses her back against the wall. She lets out a whimper of pain at the action and you are surprised. What is causing her pain?

"Uchiha...they are employees of the enemy!" she mutters under her breath, trying to hide just how scared she is, covering it up with an enraged expression. You merely smirk; she's a smart girl. No one else noticed.

"Are you g-going to...kill me?" Her voice is a whisper now and despite the fact that it's sadistic and downright cruel, you reach for your pouch and pull out a kunai. The blade glints dangerously and you make a mental note that this dramatic crap is quite enjoyable and that you should do it more often. You could even give some kind of speech, revealing your 'evil plans', but you decide against it, since it doesn't suit you and it would kill the moment.

With a flick of your wrist, you send the sharp object flying, and it bores into the wall, right next to her head.

"Is that answer enough?" you question her, the smirk never leaving your face and it grows as she nods her head. You are actually surprised that she keeps her mouth shut; she's sweating, her eyes are wide open and she is trembling, but nothing more. You expected her to...do something! Her reaction is disappointing you.

Again, this pathetic pity makes your heart cringe and bleed.

The tension suddenly leaves her body, her legs buckle away under her and she slides down the wall a bit, but she doesn't seem to care about it. Her sharp eyes are glassy and unfocused, her mouth slightly agape, eyebrows furrowed.

You don't know how you should describe her. You assume that she looks...dead. Broken. You've seen corpses of humans who screamed in the moment of their death and you think that her appearance matches theirs.

Only the sharp intakes of air tell you that she's breathing, that you haven't already killed her.

"This...this is not how it's supposed to be..." she breathes out, her face still frozen in some kind of shock. Curiosity killed the cat yet you don't bother to ask "Then how is it supposed to be, hime?"

Slowly she tucks her legs to her shaking form until her knees are pressed into her chest and she wraps her arms around her slender legs.

Still she refuses to sob, to cry. She should, she really should. It would make you feel better.

The thought of what you would do if somebody told you you were going to die and you couldn't do anything against it crosses your mind.

"I always wanted to die in the snow..."she confesses with an unexpected and slightly inappropriate blush (given the situation) dusting her cheeks. "That's so cliché." you counter. It really is, you think. A 'princess' dying in the snow.

"I know, it is. But I... It would be a special death, right? Not on the battle field as one of many. And I suppose I like the idea of dying as...a flower. Never withering. A perfect ending for someone like me who doesn't deserve it. An endless sea of snow and soon, my corpse would be covered in new snow..."

Her words and her voice betray her, betray her longing. She longs for this end; an end that is worthy a princess.

A flower.

You don't notice, but deep inside of you, you make a decision. A promise. You know how it feels to long for something you wish for dearly but cannot have.

She continues. "And now, look at me. I'm going to die in a cell my own father put me in, killed merciless by an Uchiha spawn. My blood will cover the walls and my corpse will just lie here...That's just...wrong, I guess." You think so too.

You walk over to her and kneel down in front of her so that she looks you in the face.

Your dark, emotionless eyes clash with her light, glassy ones and her expression becomes even more defiant and broken at the same time. "You're not going to die here hime" you assure her. It's the truth.

A spark of hope glints in her eyes for a second, before her blue orbs become dull once more.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's part of my mission to get you out of here and kill you somewhere far away from here."

A twisted, hallow smile graces her features as she sighs. "So you will kill me somewhere else in some dark place."

"No" you say firmly. You want to get out of here as soon as possible.

She leans closer, again her face twisted in pain. Though she tries to hide it, it once again betrays her hope and longing as she says "Are you—"

"I'm going to take you to a place where it snows. There's a village in Mizu no Kuni, near Kirigakure. It always snows there and you can die there." As if the words had broken some kind of spell, tears form in her eyes and cascade down her cheeks, flowing down her neck until they soak her kimono.

A full smile finds its way through all those salty tears on her delicate face and she laughs, shaken by sobs "I always heard you Uchihas are cold hearted bastards and don't give a damn about their victims!"

You don't tell her that you are exactly like she described you to be, excluding the bastard-part. Even you yourself aren't sure why you do her this favor. It would take much time to travel to that village.

Though you can't say no now.

Well, of course you can.

But for once, your heart takes over your brain, telling you to do this.

* * *

**Yay, ANOTHER story! (Really, I'm writing to many fanfics lately...)**

**This one is involving an Uchiha (really, it's not specified which one, you can choose) and an OC, but it's not UchihaxOC. I hate OC pairings. Hey, now that I think about it, I think I don't even mention her name in this (hime is NOT her name)...so yeah, the choice is pretty much up to you, you can fill in the missing details.**

**Note: I am pissed. Really. Something is DEFINITELY wrong with Word. Or my computer. I am having big troubles with it right now and until that is fixed, updates will be not that often, my back is killing me right now and here in Germany it's currently 4:47 am. I just ate some cereal and now I got some kind of stomach ache too. Oh well. It could be worse!**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Not exactly a morning person

**And here we have the second chapter! I originally planned to upload a lot sooner, but I somehow forgot that the chapter was already written and on my computer and since I write some other stories as well, I just...well, forgot it completely. Sorry for the wait.**

**Oh, and words in this and later chapters that are like that 'blah*', then you'll get an explanation at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

"Please, take good care of my daughter, Tsuki-san*. I trust you.

Goodbye, my dear daughter. I hope we'll meet again soon."

Those are the last words a father will ever say to his daughter.

Again, your heart seems to bleed inside your chest and it gets harder to breathe than before, but you ignore it, like you did hundreds, thousands of times before.

You're a ninja.

An Uchiha.

You're not _allowed_ to feel.

The girl next to you sobs and rivers of tears stream over her cheeks as she hugs her father one last time.

One last time.

Her last chance.

One last goodbye.

The cruel fact, that when father and daughter would meet again, the girl would be dead, is pushed aside by your mind.

It takes you a few seconds to notice that the girl you should escort (and kill) already started walking away, her shoulders shaking slightly.

You look back to her family and you see two children glaring at you.

Their blond hair is almost shoulder-length, their faces feminine, yet it can also be the faces of boys and you're not sure what gender they are.

You only know that they're glaring at you and that it's time to get this whole farce behind you.

You start walking and look up to the sky that is slowly changing its color from a deep blue into oranges and reds.

A faint smirk tugs at your lips.

The journey has started.

* * *

You eventually catch up with her and slow down a bit, to match her pace. As a way to amuse yourself, you imitate her movements.

While doing that, you notice a few things about her.

First, her back is bend over ever so slightly and her neck is pushed a bit forward, like the head of a turtle. Maybe not that extreme, but still.

Second, she throws her arms to and fro while walking, a thing almost all people do.

Third, like most women, she swayed her hips, but she dragged her feet behind her, which looked quite odd.

You two continue to walk in silence. Not a single word is spoken and you're grateful for that; you had missions concerning people who just wouldn't. Shut. Up.

Night has fallen long ago, yet the female doesn't seem like she would stop, just because you do, so it was either: A) Force her to rest B) Just keep walking.

You settle for the latter; you don't feel like resting and judging by the way she keeps on going, she doesn't feel like it either.

After a while you give up mimicking her movements and deactivate your Sharingan, because of two things. Your hips hurt (though you ignore it; it would be a disgrace to all Uchihas and shinobis if you **_ever_** admit it. Not to mention all the teasing of the females in your clan.) and you realize that the princess you're escorting has fallen unconscious.

Curiously, you bend down to look at her and you pick her up, bridal-style.

Really this girl was more troublesome than she was worth.

With a sigh, you keep on traveling, carrying the troublesome girl all the way to the nearest inn. She's a princess, after all, and princesses don't sleep in tents.

Okay, to be honest, you were just tired of getting stung by insects at night while sleeping in a crappy tent and it's not like you don't have enough money.

She begins to stir slightly in her sleep and you almost drop her, but catch her before she hits the ground.

There was one good thing about her losing consciousness because of exhaustion, though.

For the first time since they left her home, she had stopped crying.

* * *

A strange, unfamiliar smell penetrates your nose and you jump to your feet immediately, and you quickly search for any enemies.

Sadly, Uchihas were never morning persons, and even worse, you aren't an exception.

Your head starts spinning, you lose your balance and fall down on your futon once again.

Urgh...where the hell are you?

Your memories flood back to your clouded mind and you remember that you're in a room of an inn.

"Shit!" you utter under your breath. You've fallen asleep instead of guarding her. She could be long gone, for all you know. She's a kunoichi after all.

You quickly brush the strands of raven-black hair out of your eyes and you almost sigh in relief. There she is, lying on her stomach and snoring lightly. The sheets barely cover her and she tries to cuddle her pillow that has long fallen to the ground.

Knowing that she will stay that way for a while, you go into the bathroom (that's why you love inns) and get ready for the day. A look out of the window tells you that it's quite early; the sun just rose. Just the way you like it.

God, you really hate mornings.

You get dressed again, wearing the cloth from the other day. After all, it's not like you have a whole closet with you to choose from and your current cloths aren't dirty or smelly, so...why not?

Still sleepy, you drag yourself back into the room, just to see her lying on the floor, her face stuffed into her pillow. That looked quite dangerous.

She had practically begged you to take her to some snowy place to die and now she's suffocating herself with her pillow.

You go over to her, bend down and snatch the fluff thing away from her face in one swift movement. It's to fast for her hands to catch the pillow in time and her face collides with the hard floor. She's awake at an instant, but unlike a normal ninja, she didn't jump to her feet, what could, if he was somebody else, end deadly for her.

"Ouch..." she whines and you expect her to reach for her nose, but instead she rubs her back. After a moment, you realize that she had been sleeping on the ground, which is...quite uncomfortable. Without listening to her quiet whining, you grab her hand and lift her up from the ground to let her stand on her two feet.

You let go, but unfortunately, she's still too sleepy to stand up, so she sways for a moment, before she almost falls to the ground again. Almost. You manage to catch her wrist to keep her up. The last thing you want now is her to get hurt and make the journey even longer. She's already starting to annoy you.

After a quick "Thank you", she enters the bathroom to do whatever someone does in a bathroom and you sit on your futon, waiting impatiently for her. The sun rises higher and higher in the sky that changes its color with it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to you, the former kunoichi steps out of the bath and reaches for her back-pack, but you slap her hand away and take the bag yourself. The girl looks at you slightly confused and offended and you explain "You fell unconscious yesterday because of exhaustion. If that happens again, you will keep holding us up."

She seems to accept your explanation, but you know that she's still upset. She probably is convinced that you think she's too weak to carry her things herself. Well, she's not that far from the truth, is she?

* * *

Once you two are back on the road, not one of you speaks a single word. Last time, it was, because she cried all the way, but now you realize that there's just nothing to talk about.

Nothing more to say.

If you were in her position, what would you do? What could you do? Would you, could you really start a conversation with your future killer?

Nah, as if something like that would ever happen!

You snicker unconsciously and she looks at you strangely. It almost seems as if she's glaring at you.

"What's so funny?" she asks and her voice is cold and suppressed anger flows with it.

"Nothing. I just remembered something" you retort and she turns away from you, but you can still feel her anger radiating off of her. What made her so angry all of a sudden?

You decide to not care, since you don't mind if she hates you.

Still, the moment you could see into her eyes, she reminded you a lot of her siblings, who obvious dislike you and for a moment, you wonder, if it really was just because he was taking away their sister and had felt, that there was something wrong with him. But then another question forms in your head and it's actually a question she can answer.

"You didn't try to run away, even though I expected you to. Why didn't you run like everybody else would have done?"

Startled by your question, the girl stumbles in probably shock, and stares at you with wide, surprised eyes. She recovers and suddenly starts to laugh. She's laughing out loud and holds her stomach from all the laughing. Her reaction irritates you and you furor your brows and tilt the head to the side.

Her laughter dies down, until it's only a soft giggle once in a while anymore. "My father didn't tell you, did he?" she says. You shake your head and her smile turns sad. "I am useless as a kunoichi" she explains. "The times when I snapped got more often and I became a threat for my own comrades. In my last fight, one of them injured my back heavily and ever since, I can't run properly anymore and I wasn't dangerous anymore, but no use as well; and I already had a postural deformity before that! You probably noticed that my back is bent over, didn't you?"

Yes, you noticed already.

"And...I heard that Uchihas are excellent fighters. So why should I even try running? You would just catch me anyway! You're an Uchiha! You're one of the best!"

You smirk. Smart girl.

"That was what you wanted to hear, no? You're really full of yourself. Oh well; I'm just as arrogant."

"I am not arrogant, hime. You can't blame me for _being_ a genius."

"Uh-huh."

"Better believe me or I am just going to throw away your things."

She huffs playfully and snatches her back-pack from your shoulders. "I think I can carry my stuff by myself now, thank you very much."

After that, your conversation ends, but the mood got lighter and if you're not mistaken, she's walking faster now than before, despite the new weight on her shoulders and not to forget, her back.

And even you can't deny the slight relieve that washes over you.

Even _**you**_ need to speak a word from time to time with someone.

* * *

*The Uchiha in this story chose the name Kaito Tsuki as a fake-name and will use it at different points in the story. It's also the name he uses to check in at inns.


	3. She's pretty scary

**God, it was pretty hard to write this chapter and I am afraid that the quality is...Well (Do you know this scenes when you know exactly what is supposed to happen, but you just don't know how to write it down?). It may seem like it, but this has no OC-pairing. Unless you want me to...You decide. I hope you enjoy it anyway and please tell me if there is something that I should improve!^^ **

**And please write something productive. I got a message in which it said " Your Itachi x Madara story is **in boring to read** **" or something like that. What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? So please don't write incomprehensible things like that, but actually things that make sense to normal people.**

* * *

You're quite surprised that the day went by so quickly. Usually, walking throughout the whole day (with only few breaks, thanks to a certain whining hime), makes you bored as hell and it always seems like time goes by even slower than normal.

You look up to the already dark sky, then at her. You notice the exhausted and pained expression on her face and declare "We're going to stop here for the night."

The princess scowls as she realizes that you're going to sleep in tents instead of a nice inn. You simply smirk at her obvious discomfort. Such a spoiled girl.

The two of you walk a little further until you've found a good place stay for the night without any enemy ninjas detecting you. Once there, she lets out a sigh of relief and takes off the backpack. For a moment, you consider asking if her back hurt, yet you decide against it.

Today is not a good time to start to care for her. That'd be a really stupid idea. Where did that come from anyway?

You wait for her to do something productive, like setting up the tent. Unfortunately for you, she just sits there and stares back at you.

"You collect the fire wood, and I'll take care of the tents" you finally announce. She juts out her bottom lip and raises her thin eyebrows, one of them disappearing behind a curtain of dark blue hair. She gives you one of those looks that mean 'Are you serious?'. As an answer to that unspoken question you nod and cross your arms in front of your chest. The female simply narrows her eyes and follows your example.

You're fed up after some seconds of glaring and say nonchalantly while packing out the tent "Don't forget which position you're in. You **will** collect the fire wood, _hime_."

It has the desired effect on her and she grits her teeth in admitted defeat. While she gets up hesitatingly, she pouts at you and bends downs to pick up some branches she apparently deems worthy to end up as fuel for a fire. "Ouch!" she exclaims irritated.

You keep an eye on her, just in case her words earlier today had been hallow lies and the 'Ouch!' had been a mere show.

You're already done with your work, while she still stumbles around clumsily. The pile of twigs and branches in her arm grows only slowly and it almost pains you how long she takes. But you don't help her, because she really needs to learn this lesson. You get up and casually follow her around.

"That's not enough. You should hurry up if you don't want to freeze to death over night" you comment. The princess tries to ignore it and turns away from you, yet you notice that she's walking fast than just seconds ago.

After a few more minutes, you are satisfied with the amount of fire wood and tell her so. Her muttered insult doesn't go unnoticed by you and you shoot her a glare.

You create a crackling fire with one of your Katon jutsus and both of you sit down besides it. Her stomach growls quietly and a blush rises to her pale cheeks. "Ah, sorry..." she mumbles and reaches for the backpack you keep the food supplies in.

The girl keeps quite during your 'dinner' consisting of bread and an apple. Suddenly she speaks up. "Do you have siblings?" Startled, though you don't show it, your head snaps up and you look into her eyes. The ice-blue orbs seem sad. "Do you have a brother?" she questions.

Your breath hitches for a split second. You have a brother. And you've done something horrible to him. The face of your sibling flashes before your eyes and no matter how hard you try to push it away, it stays there.

As a response, you merely nod stiffly and she knits her brows together in confusion at your reaction. "Oh...well, me too. I have four. Four younger brothers." To get your mind off of the past, you motion her to go on. A smile tugs at her lips, just for a moment, then she tells you "Two of them are twins. They are really nice..."

Realization dawns to you. The two who were glaring at you at your departure with their sister. "I miss them" she states bluntly. "Would you...leave me alone for a moment?" You don't like that idea very much, you still don't trust. Yet you shrug and gesture to her that she is free to wander around a bit.

"Thank you very much, Uchiha-san."

Uchiha-san? She didn't call you that before. Caught up in thoughts, you stare into the flames that are happily devouring the dry twigs, the red and yellow flames reflecting in your dark eyes.

Minutes pass by and you're getting suspicious. Without making a traitorous sound, you follow after her. Only a few meters further away, she sits. She has her legs tucked closely to her chest, which seems to be quite difficult since she's wearing a kimono with several layers, her arms are slung tightly around them and her forehead rests on her knees.

You make a single noise, barely loud enough for her to acknowledge it and notice you. Like you expected, she does. She must be aware that it's you, since she doesn't get up.

Step by step, you come closer and crouch down besides her. Your charge mutters some inaudible words. She's been acting strange from the moment you've met her, yet this is the weirdest behavior she has displayed during this time.

You listen more closely to what she is babbling.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to, please forgive me, I regret what I've done..."

God, this is pretty scary.

Then you remember what you've been told about her. The thing with her blow ups. People were killed in the process, mere passersby included. Must've had a quite big impact on her psyche from what you see.

You nudge her shoulder, because this is starting to freak you out. Of course, she snaps out of her daze and stares wide-eyed at you. "W-what..."

"Just get up and go to sleep, annoying hime."

You allowed her to stay on the little hill for some more time, while you already lay down to sleep. In your head, you count the seconds she's away, ready to drag her back to your camp as soon as the time you gave is up.

"Hey, where are you? Why is there only one tent? Hello?" you hear her whisper outside. Silence follows and the fabric of the tent is shoved aside. From the light the moon provides, you can make out her features.

Her screech tears through your ears and you wonder why god (if there is one) endowed women with such high pitched and loud voices. Enemies in the area could hear her.

"I knew it! I knew you-you-!"

You tune her out and wait until she stops her rant. "Don't worry, I won't touch you. If you don't believe me, you can sleep outside."

Before you drift off to sleep, you notice the new weight next to you.

* * *

The travel goes on right after a hurried breakfast. You listen to her trivial chatter during the day, learn about her family, her friends, the time in the cage.

"Now, tell me something about you. I am tired of telling you everything about me, while you just walk there and look like someone just died. I am curious!" For someone who'll die in a week or two, she sure talks a lot. In her file it said that she is distrustful and likes to keep to herself. Maybe the time in her prison changed her?

"There's nothing to say about me" you finally answer tonelessly.

She licks her lips and seems to contemplate that. To your satisfaction, she keeps her mouth shut. Smart girl. Spoiled, but smart.

"But you said you have a brother, you can tell me about him!" Her tone has something pleadingly. She grew up with four brothers and six sisters; family is very important to her.

But at the mention of your brother, you snap at her with a cold voice "That is none of your business." You don't want to talk about him.

A sigh comes from your right. You half expect her to stay persistent, yet it seems as if she knows when she has crossed a line.

* * *

"L-Look!"

You came across a town on your journey and found a flyer, saying something about a group of performers. Your charge is quite interested in it from the looks of it and she excitedly tugs at the sleeve of your shirt.

But you decline her request to go and see their show, which earns you a testy hime. She's been quiet since your little outburst, and now she refuses to utter a single word. She holds her head high and glares ahead.

You are walking down a road, and you notice the looks the other men give the princess. It's none of your business, so you ignore it. The girl is not as laid-back as you are.

"Hey, I know you!"

Shit.

You're in a crowd, so it would be rather stupid to start a fight now, but this guy, he...how?

"You're this singer, aren't you? You are amazing!" Oh. He was talking to her, not to you. "Thank you very much!" She bows respectfully, like expected of a lady.

The man she's talking to wears colorful clothes and you feel like you have seen him before. His dark eyes sparkle with excitement while he talks with his idol and you don't really care until he offers "You and your friend can travel with our group if you like!"

* * *

How she managed to convince you, is a mystery to you. Maybe it wasn't even her, but you. You were getting bored from talking to the same person again and again. It'd actually rather inconspicuous for you to travel in a larger group. Whatever it was, you are currently sitting on a stone, carefully brushing some strands of raven-black hair into your face. You of course cast a transformation jutsu on yourself, before you came near the town, but that doesn't mean that you are any more comfortable.

The lively guy from earlier stands up from his seat and loudly declares that they will now sing a few songs.

You feel like the only sane person in a group of fresh scouts that sing songs around a camp fire. It doesn't help that there is a large on in the middle of this little gathering.

The first few people aren't even that bad, but you're getting rather annoyed and you make sure that 'hime' notices as well. At least she is feeling as bored and annoyed as you are. Her nose twitches every once and a while and her eyebrows knit together ever so slightly.

Your gaze wanders back to the performers that are announced as the last ones for the night.

Two children walk up to the fire, so that the flames illuminate them. Their blond hair falls down to their shoulders and their clothing is rather expensive.

The worst about them is that you saw these two guys only two days ago.


	4. And you are the ones to blame in the end

**Now finally, Chapter four for you guys! **

**This chapter has a fighting scene, but I warn you, I fail that. Like, really. Just as much as I fail at PE, maths and French. I'm just not used to writting action.**

**Aaand I have a picture of the hime now in my dA-gallery! http : / / deathnotebb. deviantart . com / gallery/ #/ d37rs02 Her eyes are slightly different from what they look like in the drawing, but this is pretty much how she looks like.**

**It may seem like the things the hime says contradict her expierences with the Uchiha or his personality altogether, then please consider that she interprets things differently.**

**Oh, und Yuti-Chan, Ich habe mich jetzt für einen Uchiha entschieden und es ist... **

**ach, ich verrate es erst später xD Aber die Auflösung wird dir möglicherweise gefallen!**

* * *

"It's an honor for us to be here tonight" one of them declares and bows. The other twin follows suit and adds "You won't regret to let us sing!" and winks, earning them an 'Aww'ing audience and a few young women blush.

It sounds like they say that every time they perform somewhere, but this is one of the last things that you're worrying about. Henge-no-jutsu? Nope, too late now, the others would notice, especially that one woman who's been staring at you for a while now (which is really creepy).

You quickly cast a glance at the princess. She's already aware of what's happening. The two have yet to recognize her, but it's only a matter of time till they do. Her expression tells you that she doesn't know what to do. She probably neither wants to cause a scene nor to just sit there.

But hey, you're a ninja! And an Uchiha, nonetheless; it'd be a shame if you couldn't escape!

The crowd is already engrossed into the little show and the two performers have to concentrate, so basically everyone is distracted except for you and the girl.

You move a little closer to her and you whisper "When I tell you to, you hold on to me and we'll leave, understood?" Still not being used to receiving orders, she glares at you for a second, yet she nods and she reverts her gaze at her siblings that she had left behind. She puts on her backpack and in addition yours too.

To make sure, no one will notice your absence, you observe the other people more closely. The last thing you want right now is to attract attention. The woman from earlier still glances at you every now and then, but after a while, she is completely absorbed by the music. When the ideal moment comes, you give her a sign.

She grabs your hand, and you slowly pull her away from her 'seat'. Stealthily and without making a sound, you lead her away. When you're sure you're far enough away from the group, you start running and you drag her behind you. Her feet stumble, she's too slow and she starts panting after a short while.

Damn! She's slowing you down, she's dead weight right now!

You pull her forward, so she practically falls onto your back and you let go of her arm, so you can properly carry her on your back. First she struggles to get on her own feet again, but after a while, she stops trashing around and most likely sulks.

"Look back, hime. Do you see anything?" you call to her. "No one is following us!" she replies. Well that's good news. You smirk, though you have to be certain. She could be lying "You're sure?" "Of course I am!" By now, she's a little irritated.

You gradually slow down and you look for a good spot to stop. When you've found an appropriate place, you let her down and sit down on the grass. Her hair is messed up, she's paler than usual and she is breathing heavily. "You..." she points at you accusingly and you raise an eyebrow. "Please, don't do that _ever _again." She's talking about you carrying her, you realize. "I had no choice, hime. You were being dead weight."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that your brothers would be go on a journey as well?" you inquire after both of you have eaten. Your charge shrugs and argues "How do you expect me to know of something like that while I was a prisoner?"

She keep insisting that she didn't know of her siblings' plan and you sigh in annoyance. Such a pity that you already informed your employer of the change of plans and you can't kill her whenever you feel like it anymore or this would be a lot easier.

"And why do you worry anyway, if you're such a great genius!" she exclaims and emphasizes the word 'genius'.

She just doesn't get it.

...Well, how could she? The only thing she knows about your mission is that you need to assassinate her. She doesn't know that her dead body will start a war, doesn't know that she'll be responsible for many wasted lives. And that you are just as much to blame.

* * *

After what happened the other day, you and the hime are more careful than before. You caste a Gen-jutsu over the area of your stops and you make sure to get rid of any evidence you could have left behind. Sometimes you even carry her to make up for the time lost for resting. So far, everything is going well (if you don't count the girl as a problem).

It's your third day of your journey and it already feels like it's taking forever to reach the coast. You take out a map out of your bag and you frown slightly upon discovering that you still have a long way ahead of you.

When the map is safely stored again, you turn around and take a look at the girl. She wears regular cloths now, not those expensive things she wore on the first two days and she is looking at you as well. Her eyes are fixated on you, yet as soon as she realizes you caught her staring she turns away and mutters an apology.

"Well, then say, why were you staring?" you mock her, though your voice remains toneless. "I was just curious..." she explains, gets up and walks over to you. "I heard so many stories about the famous Uchiha and their powers.

Are all Uchiha as void of emotion as you are? No matter if you brag, if you taunt me or if you are angry or act childish, your voice and your face seem always seem so...calm, so collected, even your smirks! As if you don't _really_ feel, if it's only a show. You barely show any reaction, only malicious amusement or boredom. Why is that? It's making me nauseous."

"Sometimes it is better if you don't feel" you say and for you, the conversation is over.

Even though what you just said is partially a lie. It's not like you don't have any emotions (other than amusement), you can just control them better. Lucky her that she hasn't witnessed you when you're really angry.

"So is that a yes? Because in my family, it's perfectly normal to be like that" she muses and she directs her gaze at the sky. "I used to be like that too, but then again, I believe that this lead to my outbursts. You should be careful."

"I am not like you, hime" you say. "I am not like you. I won't go insane. I am perfectly alright."

She eyes you doubtful and tilts her head to the side.

"Are you angry at me now for asking?"

"..."

* * *

You dodge a kunai that whizzes towards your head and you form a couple of hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū-no-jutsu!" Your enemy tries to avoid the technique, but your Sharingan already forecasted this attempt and so the giant ball of fire hits him anyway and you see how his face twists in agony as the flames devour him alive. Then you tear your eyes away from the dying man and turn towards an approaching opponent. He draws a katana and blindly stabs into the air.

You don't have any kunai left and he is not worth your chakra, so you crouch down and as soon as he tries to slash you into two halves, you jump up and punch him in the face. He stumbles back and you are about to kill him, when a few shuriken hurl past you. You don't even need to turn around to block the attacks the other man behind you throws at you.

In a way, it amuses you how bad they are but think that they stand a chance against you, how they think you are their prey. Someone should've better taught them that Uchihas aren't helpless _prey_.

When the thug you had already injured starts to perform a jutsu (better yet, he will perform one), you concentrate on him and wait till he is about to release his chakra. You jump up just in time to dodge the Fūton jutsu, so now it strikes the one who had attacked you from behind.

His screams fill the air and the swordsman stares in horror as his comrade dies in front of him, killed by his very own jutsu. You take advantage of his temporary distraction and swiftly break his neck. The bones crack with a sickening sound and the body falls lifelessly to the ground.

You don't really have time to rest for a second because every time you eliminate one of those damn shinobis, another one pops up. Your chakra is too precious for them, so your deadliest technique that would get rid of them all is out of the question.

It'd be a disaster if the hime dies now, so every single one of them is a waste of time to you.

You hear her voice, but you can't actually see her so you don't know what's going on.

Suddenly the men charging at you stop dead in their tracks. They all wipe their head into the same direction. The noise of weapons dropping to the ground fills the air and...What the f*ck is that girl doing?

The thugs start walking towards the place where you've last seen the troublesome princess and you now have a pretty good idea of what's happening. You listen to her as well and you can't deny that it makes you a little sleepy, although your Sharingan protect you from suffering a greater impact.

What had taken her so long?

You casually stroll over to the gathering as well, now not in a hurry anymore and you watch as the damn nuisances drop to the ground to your feet, unconscious.

"You should've killed them, hime" you remark as she stops singing. Her eyes fall shut and she interjected "You call me hime and yet you expect me to kill them. If I am really a princess, then shouldn't you be the one to end their lives? Princesses don't dirty their hands."

And for once you do as she says.

Once you're done, you survey the battlefield, littered with corpses.

"I wonder where those guys came from. I do know that this area is at war and that the people are desperate, but it seemed like an ambush that's been planned for a while, not random" she spoke up. "This is a little suspicious."

"Indeed, it is. Let's get away from here."

You have an idea who the one, or should you say ones, responsible for this are. You just don't know how they located you.


	5. Very much alike

**Yay, I did it! Another chapter! Took me long enough... I didn't even have a real writer's block!**

**Anyway. This chapter concentrates on the mental condition of our main characters! Sort of! Excuse me if the fight kind of makes no sense at all. **

**Soo, I listened to some pretty fitting AND unfitting music while writing this. If I remember correctly, I listened to Fever Ray while writing the middle part of it, which has more shamanic (?) elements (the songs I mean) and then to (and this one is the which fit) Lin Kuanyin's "Murderer". I can't understand a single word, but GOD, I love that song. I got a translation and I found that this song describes Itachi in some way! Some lyrics apparently mean "I surpass what's good and do evil.  
I have a dark kind of courage./This is my trial and I am guilty. Punish me./I am a true murderer./I extend out a blanket of justice./I am the murderer with the sharp eye and cool head. Forget this vivid memory. Alone, I descend into hell." So-fitting-! *-* Well. That's my opinion anyway. Sorry for rambling.  
And this "'Cause I'm the f*cking king of the world" is a line from the song "King of the world" by Porcelain and the tramps, aka Porcelain Black. **

**Some other cool/random stuff (that contains some spoilers for this chapter): I'm having the weirdest dreams EVER. Because our Uchiha's dream was actually based on a dream of mine (or daydreaming, not sure), for example. I wrote a class test in English about Martin Luther King. The night before I had a nightmare in which he played an important role, but I can't remember what it was about to save my life. Some other fanfictions of mine are based solely on dreams I had. This series of weird dreams was started in December/January last/this**** year. I dreamed I was sitting with my class inside an air vent and we acted as security cameras. Then I got bored and threw candy at everyone. Next thing I know, I'm standing on a road somewhere in the south of Italy or Spain or something. Anderson, that priest from Hellsing, was there too and he suddenly said smiling"Oh, I've never seen diamond-frogs!" Then I looked to my left and there were two giant green cartoon frogs. ...In frog costumes. Later L from Death Note appeared and he was the frog king and he wore a crown with a glass container in which his brain swam. If anyone of you has experience in dream interpretation, please tell me what the hell this dream is supposde to mean Q_Q **

* * *

The sky is turning into a sea of red, orange and yellow as if someone has set it on fire and you drag yourself through the now rocky terrain while carrying the hime on your back.

She's singing and humming lowly in the 'recovery sate' she's in, something that sounds suspiciously like "'Cause I'm the f*cking king of the world..." It has been like that for you don't know how many hours and she's not showing any signs of awakening soon. It must've drained a lot of chakra from her.

She snapped today, during a battle with yet another group of thugs. She'd fought composed, but you could see the carefully built calm mask crumble and then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Her opponents had been too stunned to take advantage of that and even you halted for a moment. The concentrated and slightly annoyed expression on her face had melted and left her face blank and void of any expression. You remembered the warning her father has given you and you prepared yourself for what would be coming. Next, her chakra flared up immensely, betraying just how much this girl is capable of and she closed her eyes as she started singing.

A wave of despair and fear washed over you and the thugs. Thankfully your Sharingan held off the Gen-jutsu and helped you push the feelings that weren't yours out of your head as quickly as possible. The others weren't that lucky and they cried out as her chakra invaded their brains. The words she sang carried it through their ears and implanted the feeling of utter despair inside of them.

The hime had pulled out a small scroll she'd hid in a pocket; she didn't even wait until the smoke cleared and charged with her summoned katana at the surrounding ninja who were finally realizing that she toyed with their minds. Her movements were slow and clumsy for a kunoichi (of her rank, because she is surprisingly not _that_ bad), but the fear coursing through her enemies' bodies slowed them down as well. You could finish off three or four of them at once with a single Jutsu and you smirked.

After the last man fell, the kunoichi looked over to you with her dead eyes and her voice cracked and the song ended. "You there." She didn't seem to recognize you. "Why are you still standing?"

"Because I'm not like that filth at your feet" you said and decided to play along. "So you think you're strong? You think YOU are strong? I want to see if you really are..." she rasped out, sounding vaguely joyful. Her pretty face was suddenly twisted with fury and she snarled like an animal would. Your eyes could already see her attacking and you jumped to let the sharp blade cut through the air. She did not let you much time, she too jumps into the air and her Tokken almost hit you in the chest. Suddenly you felt her hand on your leg and next thing you knew was that she threw a kunai with a Kibakufuda attached to it at you. The explosion occurred just when your feet touched the ground again and you avoided both losing your balance and the next deadly stab of the hime by doing a flip back. Some more knives bore into the grass behind you and now it was your time to attack. 'Harm, not kill' you kept repeating over and over in your head. You appeared behind her and held the one kunai she didn't steal from you against the smooth skin of her neck and held her arms behind her back with your other hand to prevent her from doing something stupid. Most shinobi realize the danger of a knife being pressed to their neck and she caught you off guard (and you are ashamed that you didn't see it coming, because you closed your eyes, you idiot) by pulling her head back, hitting you in the face, biting into the blade and yanking the kunai out of your hand with her teeth. You stumbled back a few steps and when you looked at her, she reminded you of a woman you fought against when you were about thirteen.  
You had been about to kill her son and she had protected her child with such a viciousness you would've never guessed a human possessed. Despite your advantage, she had landed so many hits, your body was covered in nasty bruises and bleeding cuts afterwards and your whole body ached like it had seldom done before. The look on that woman's face had been the exact same look you saw on the girl's face today.  
Your eyes caught the slight movement of her hand. You quickly grabbed the practically invisible thread she must've wound around the handles of the kunai during the explosion or otherwise about a dozen of kunai would have embedded themselves into your back which were now adorning the trees behind the hime.  
She opened her mouth and filled the air with screeches and with mournful crying while her face was again expressionless. You must've angered her by staying alive. She threw all cautions aside and resorted to simply stab at you and kick and throw punches at you instead of using a tactic, but prevents you from knocking her out, at least. The funny thing about kunoichi is that no matter how barbaric they fight, it still has some kind of twisted elegance to it, like a dance almost.  
After a while of countering, blocking and dodging she was completely drained of any power and you believe you've seen her sanity returning. She collapsed on the ground and craned up her face to look at you before her consciousness faded. A turmoil seemed to rage behind those blue eyes of her, a battle between hatred and sheer sorrow. The war inside her head disappeared and her eyes fell shut.

And now here you are; finally leaving the parts of Hi-no-kuni that are covered with seemingly endless forests and currently dragging yourself and her through the small region in the south that is so similar to Tsuchi no Kuni with the deep abysses and high rocks. The area is deserted and although the heat was not as bad as in the actual country of rocks or Kaze no Kuni, the strange humidity mixing with the warm climate of the place makes it a torture. While this is perfect for someone who didn't want to be followed, since one was bound to die when they tried to fight under such conditions, it was also draining and exhausting for anyone and the prospect of dying is still there, especially because you have the extra weight in form of your charge.

You keep traveling, even once the sun is long gone and the merciless heat transformed into an equally merciless cold that seems to invade your body through every way possible; through your skin into your bones, through your mouth into your lungs, through your ears and eyes into your brain. Yet you don't stop because you simply don't feel the need to. It's like being terribly tired and you're still unable to sleep, like being enraged and you're still laughing. You've always been a contradiction on two legs, sort of.

By the end of the night, you've reached the borders of the rock desert and only now you feel like taking a break. Two other good things about this place are the plenty of hiding places and that you don't even have to waste chakra to conceal yourself. You find a place inside once of the high rocks and set up the tent. The exhaustion from your fight and the journey settles and replaces the cold in your body.

Her body slips from your back and with a soft thud collides with the ground and your tired mind creates the images of shockwaves that spread through her flesh because of the fall and you could slap yourself, if another part of you didn't find your obvious idiocy absolutely hilarious. Already half asleep, you reach down to her head and open one of her eyes. You activate your Sharingan once again and her unconsciousness turns into a chakra-induced sleep.

You stumble, you barely feel your legs anymore and somewhere the thought that maybe lying down would prevent you from sustaining any serious injuries appears. Well that makes sense, and so you lie down and sleep finally claims you.

* * *

_You sit on the ground, clutching a kunai in your hand so hard that your knuckles show white through your already pale skin and two or three or maybe more shuriken are stuck in your shoulders and arms. Well, you believe it's you anyway. If this child cowering there is you, you shouldn't be able to see his face, right? That just wouldn't make any sense. _

_You're still convinced that this is you staring up to you. No older than five, maybe. A look around tells you you're on a battle field. The marks of fights and the corpses are still fresh, some are still bleeding and the blood flows past your feet and pools around the unmoving child. The eyes dark and cold, fixated at some point behind you. _

_"Stand up" you feel the words leaving your mouths, but you don't feel it. The child obeys and holds his head high, proud and fearless. The dead carcasses around him don't seem to be registered or if they are, the kid is either too strong or already way too weak to react anymore._

_Then it starts walking cautiously, careful not to make a sound and you follow silently behind him. After a while, a forest grows around you and as fast as you entered it, you leave again and next you stand in front of a giant door and with still careful movements, he slides it open and steps inside. The room is dark, but a strange red light seems to come from somewhere, casting shadows and creating a nightmarish atmosphere. Yet the child, no longer a child but thirteen but he could also be fifteen, keeps up the composed and almost delightful demeanor. You wander around a little bit and when you turn around again, your facing a young girl, the same age as your companion. A smile graces her features and she appears to be very happy to see you. You see the child walking up to her from behind and he rests his head on her shoulder. A laugh rings out and he smirks. His arm wraps around her torso and he closes his eyes. For anyone who saw this, they'd seem like lovers. Or maybe sister and brother. Or best friends. The way the act betrays a close relationship. For you, they seem like something else, but you can't quite put your finger on what exactly it is. _

_The child raises his hand and touches her right cheek softly and now she too closes her eyes for a moment. The thing that happens when she reopens her eyes, happens so fast, it's impressive. One moment, you can see the dark blue of her eyes, then his hand reaches out and his fingers close around her eyeball and he grips it tightly, ready to rip it out. His face is suddenly marred with a maniacal grin while his eyes seem lost. Her face is marred with cracks forming on her skin, like a spider web, spreading out from her bleeding eye over her face._

_A horror scenario. _

_Then her face changes and becomes one of another person. The face of your brother is staring back at you, his good eye wide open and disbelieving, hurt, oh so, so **hurt**. Rivers of blood run from the wound, mingling with tears and he too smiles bitterly, cruelly up to you, just like the copy of you. And he says that he hates you. _

The picture disappears and all you can see now is the fabric of the tent above you. You're shaking and sweating and you slouch over and you cover your eyes. A sick feeling settles in your stomach, until the little food you consumed yesterday begs for you to throw it up; as soon as it invades your mouth you swallow it down again and it leaves a disgusting taste in your mouth.

The nightmare must've been a result from yesterday's overstraining. With your physical exhaustion, your mental barriers caved in and allowed your darkest fears, your darkest secrets to come out of the prison you placed them in and reminded you of your deeds. That sounds logical, somehow.

From the corner of your eye, you catch the girl next to you stirring in her sleep, blissfully unaware of the Genjutsu she's under and unaware of your current condition. She is only a year or two older than you and she too was born into the world while it was at war.

Her outburst today proved that she can't forget her past and you feel disgusted with yourself because you're too weak to do so as well.


End file.
